


Ficlet Friday Ask: Stamford-Watson Wounded In Action

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [52]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gladstone the Dog, M/M, home coming, married, wounded in action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes!!!! I caught you on your ficlet friday! I hope you get better soon! Anyways, if you are up for it, would you do a John Watson/Mike Stamford ficlet? <3<3<3 Or, if it's totally not your cup of tea, John/Molly? Hahaha SH rare pairs. But really, don't force yourself. Make yourself some hot herbal tea with honey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Stamford-Watson Wounded In Action

**Author's Note:**

> For okaythenlove on Tumblr

Two years, six months, two weeks, four days, and seventeen hours…and counting.

Mike Stamford wasn’t usually an impatient person, but today was the day John Watson returned from his longest service tour yet. 

It was the longest they’d ever been apart.

It was also the longest time he’d gone without any news. Well, not nothing entirely. He’d received a number of letters and calls…and then there was a rather large gap for several months. 

No word from anyone.

Mike had spent those months alone in their flat, with their dog, wondering and waiting and praying. No news was good news, right?

Then…a letter. John was coming home.

It was short, sweet, and very much to the point. 

John Watson was coming home.

So Mike Stamford and Gladstone waited at the airport terminal, among the early morning crowd of those who belonged to military loved ones. Everyone waiting eagerly for the arrival of the plane and the arrival of their very clearly missed other halves.

Mike was certainly no better, waiting there and shifting so much that the normally catatonic bulldog whined at his feet. Barking once.

“Oh!” Mike startled, sighing as he slowly knelt to give the whining, wiggling, mass of wrinkles and fur a pat. “Sorry, Glady…” He murmured, “I suppose I’m just, excited, to see him, yeah?” The bulldog barked again, making Mike smile, “And so are you, I see!”

The swoosh of the arrival doors drew his attention once more, various people in uniforms slowly filtering through. They were greeted with happy cries and embraces, slowly trickling away to let more and more through…

Until only Mike and Gladstone remained.

Had they missed him?

Had they gotten the dates wrong? 

Mike began to seek out the letter to double check when the doors swooshed open once more…and John Watson was rolled through.

Mike’s heart stopped as he got his first look at John…in a wheelchair. One arm was in a sling and the bandages around his shoulder were poke up through the collar of a very clearly brand new army green shirt. What happened to his old one was clearly obvious to Mike. One of John’s legs bore a rather menacing looking brace and was even propped up. Half of his face was bruised and there were several small bandages clearly covering up stitches.

John was thin…pale…he looked terrible.

Gladstone whined and barked, tugging the lead from Mike’s hands to bounce over to his injured and very missed master. John laughed, it was a rough sound, carefully leaning over to pat the enthusiastic dog.

“John…”

John looked up, his eyes finding Mike not far off, his smile was there, but it was clearly forced. John was in pain and looked like hell, and clearly he wasn’t going back to the front. 

Mike walked over, closing the distance and slowly, carefully, embraced him. “John…”

“Mike…’M sorry…”

“John…” Mike couldn’t help the tears. His poor, sweet, John had been injured. He’d been wounded quite badly. “John…”

John held back tears, forcing a smile, he didn’t want to talk about it. That much was clear, he was just glad to be alive and be home with his wonderful Mike. “Sorry…you have to wheel me home, love…”

Mike wiped at his eyes as he held John for a time, feeling how terribly thin he was. “Christ…” Mike murmured, “John. Of course I’ll wheel you home…you git…” He grumbled as he tried to force a smile, tried not to demand answers. They’d come with time. “And straight to home and right to the kitchen, you’re like a bloody rail!”

John laughed again, the harsh sound of it grated on Mike, but he smiled and gathered up Gladstone’s lead before carefully starting to wheel John out. “Ah, Mike, I’m just–”

“Just nothing, love, you’re bony and I’m not snuggling with you when your elbow can cut glass!” Both laughed just a bit, they’d be okay, they’d be okay…


End file.
